


Warriors - Applegaze's Quest

by Davspriite (Candyblooded)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ApplegazeXIronclaw YAOI dont like dont read, Gen, M/M, Other, Warriors AU, bro is still terrible in this au dont worry, death happens too, ive never written a fanfic before can u tell, like the cats, tHIS IS ABSOLUTELY STUPID, that warriors, the davekat happens eventually just wait for the angst to pass, the violence warnign is there bc its warriors, what is it 2011
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyblooded/pseuds/Davspriite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm sun shone in through the apprentice den, the breeze blowing ever so slightly. The ground was slightly wet from the past day's rain, and the temperature was mild. A white cat lay in the den, waking up slowly to the sun in his eyes. Eyes he was named after, and eyes that cursed him with a slight pain during the day. Looking around, he saw Honeypaw and Tinypaw had already left. Which meant... "Applepaw." a voice called from outside the den. Applepaw shot up. He had slept in, and his mentor would not be thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors - Applegaze's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This can be completely blamed on the Davekat Discord group for getting me back into warriors hell, which I thought I left behind at the neopets forums. Whatever. I hope you like it bc my fingers somehow got rubbed raw

The warm sun shone in through the apprentice den, the breeze blowing ever so slightly. The ground was slightly wet from the past day's rain, and the temperature was mild. A white cat lay in the den, waking up slowly to the sun in his eyes. Eyes he was named after, and eyes that cursed him with a slight pain during the day. Looking around, he saw Honeypaw and Tinypaw had already left. Which meant... "Applepaw." a voice called from outside the den. Applepaw shot up. He had slept in, and his mentor would not be thrilled. Outside the den wait a cat the color of sand. His ears twitched in annoyance, as well as his tail, and his amber eyes glared down at Applepaw judgmentally. "Come." was all the larger cat said, beckoning his apprentice towards Snake Rocks. "Today we will be practicing battle. I will not go easy on you, because a warrior will not go easy on you either." "Yes Brostar." This was regular for Applepaw, battle training seemed to be his mentor's favorite. At the clearing, Brostar got into a defensive stance. Applepaw wordlessly took an offensive stance, and charged at the larger cat. He got ready to bite Brostar, took one jump, and Brostar knocked him to the ground. "Again." said his mentor. Applepaw got up, and this time tried this time to dive and swipe at Brostar's belly, but all he got for his efforts was a good step on his own stomach. Maybe it was his form, he thought, and got into position for a pounce. Pounces were one of the moves Applepaw knew best. “Again.” Brostar commanded, and Applepaw pounced at the bigger cat, form near perfect. Or, so he thought. Brostar lept out of the way, smacking him to the ground. Applepaw groaned. How many times would he have to do this before he could actually hit Brostar? He mentally went over his performance and couldn’t find anything wrong. But there must have been, or Brostar wouldn't have smacked him down that easy. He didn't know whether to be thankful or hate that Brostar wasn’t going easy on him. A real warrior wouldn’t. “Again.” Brostar asked of him, and Applepaw barely got to his paws before collapsing. “Again, Applepaw.” He tried to get up again, but the multiple falls and lack of a true meal in the last few days was starting to catch up to him. Brostar sighed in annoyance, his tail flicking back and forth. “Fine. we’re done here. Don’t take anything from the fresh-kill pile. You didn’t earn it.” Brostar walked away toward the camp, leaving Applepaw by himself. Left to himself, Applepaw wondered if this was how all leaders treated their apprentices. ‘They must, Brostar is a great leader.’ Applepaw reassured himself. 'I’m just not doing what he wants right. I’ll get it right tomorrow.’ He eased himself up, and limped back to camp. He needed a nap.

Back at the camp, Applepaw eyed the fresh kill pile, hunger causing his stomach to growl angrily at him. But he wouldn’t take fresh kill when Brostar or Patchpelt could see. Then he’d be in more trouble than he already was. Why couldn’t he be good enough for his leader? What was he doing wrong? He spotted Honeypaw and Tinypaw sitting near the apprentice den, and he walked over to join them. “Oh, hi Applepaw.” Tinypaw said in greeting. Tinypaw was small for his age, and remarkably weak. While he wouldn’t ever be good in a fight, he was amazingly good at hunting. It was if the prey was drawn to him. His other friend, Honeypaw, twitched his ear in acknowledgement, taking another bite out of his mouse. Applepaw couldn’t help but be jealous of the yellow cat. The three shared tongues, talking about their days. “Beethtep ithn’t the wortht mentor ever, but thometimeth it’th hard to underthtand what he’th trying to teach me. I’m glad Amberwing usually teacheth with him, who knowth how long it’d take for me to become a warrior on hith training alone.” “Amberwing is really cool and strong though, I’m glad I have him as a mentor… I missed and hit my face on the ground while training today, and Amberwing made sure I was ok before switching to hunting for the rest of the day…. So how was your day Applepaw?” Applepaw sighed. “Fine, I guess. I didn’t get a single hit on Brostar. I just don’t know what i’m doing wrong!” “I’m sure you’ll get it right eventually, Applepaw… I usually can’t get a hit on Amberwing either. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Applepaw followed his fellow apprentices back to the apprentice den, curling up into his spot, but he couldn’t get to sleep. Hunger ate at his stomach, and he knew he couldn’t go another night without at least one mouse. He waited until he didn’t hear anymore pawsteps, and snuck toward the fresh kill pile. He quickly nabbed a mouse and headed back to the apprentice den, wolfing down the mouse and burying the bones. Guilt filled him. He had to replace the mouse. Sneaking out of the camp, Applepaw pounced on the first mouse he sented and quietly made his way back to the fresh kill pile. Applepaw tightened his jaw around the small mouse he had caught. He would have made a silent thanks to Brostar for teaching him how to be this stealthy and fast in the first place, if it weren’t for his mentor and brother being the reason he was in this situation in the first place. An impulse decision, and he changed his course back to the apprentice den. After entering, he sighed and hid the mouse for later. Maybe Brostar would let him eat tomorrow? Ha. What a joke. As if the leader would ever be impressed enough with him to ever actually let him have more than he needed to stay in the land of the living. His stomach ached at him, the one mouse hadn’t been enough to make up for the previous days, and he weighed his options before uncovering the mouse and taking a small bite. The warrior code could eat dirt, he was still starving. After finishing the mouse, Applepaw hid the bones. At least he would be well fed for whatever Brostar had in store for him tomorrow. Belly full of mouse, Applepaw drifted asleep.

~~

Across the Thunderpath, another cat, grey in color and long furred, trained with his mentor. He shared this mentor with his friend Dappledpaw, a beautiful brown colored cat with dappled fur. Unlike the vast majority of Shadowclan, Dappledpaw and the rest of his friends weren't, in his words, “Violent, Mouse-brained psychopaths!” His name is Ironpaw, and from what the rest of the clan tells him, in terribly rude tones might he add, his father used to be leader of the clan. His mother was a kitty-pet, and the clan liked to use this as an excuse to treat him badly, or more than they usually would otherwise. Ironpaw did not agree with Skullstar’s, and by extension, Shadowclan’s ways, and that wasn't just because they thought he wasn't “pure blooded” enough for his own mentor. He often wished to himself that Bloodstar, his father, was leader again instead, and alive. The only family he had left was Loudmaw, and Ironpaw didn’t spend too terrible much time around Loudmaw. Dappledpaw broke him out of his thoughts. “Ironpaw, are you sure about leaving Shadowclan? We are not even sure another clan will take you in.” “Any place is better than here. The only reason they keep me alive is because they need more warriors. I’m going to leave in a couple of days, no changing my mind.” Dappledpaw sighed. “We will miss you, Ironpaw. Redpaw, Spiderpaw, and I.” “I’ll miss you guys too. Maybe not Spiderpaw. I’m pretty sure she wasn’t holding back during our last training spar.” In truth, He would miss her too. Their ragtag group was the only part of Shadowclan that made it slightly bearable for Ironpaw. But he had to leave. Shadowclan might get bored of him one day, and he wasn’t sticking around for whatever happened after. He just needed a couple days, and he would leave. He shared tongues and ate with his friends, and retired to the apprentice den. He fell asleep to the thought of being away from Shadowclan, no matter what his destination was.


End file.
